


==>Sollux: Abscond

by theresnoreason



Series: ==> Someone: Do Something [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresnoreason/pseuds/theresnoreason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half asleep, Sollux daydreams about his best friend and flushcrush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	==>Sollux: Abscond

It wasn’t often Sollux would give into daydreaming in lieu of coding when sat in front of a computer, but a few days without sleep and a certain stumpy short fused troll in his line of sight made it easy. He tapped away idly at the keyboard, a look of tired concentration on his face as he stared at the back of Karkat’s head, his mind wandering. His face warmed up as he contemplated his best friend and flushcrush, his dreamlike state making it that much easier for his imagination slip further and further into rather indecent territory. The somewhat consistent tapping he was doing at his keyboard the only thing keeping him tethered to consciousness as the rest of the lab melted away leaving only him and Karkat.

The psionic hummed lowly, imagining what it would be like if he were to just stand up and wander over to him right that moment, if his redder feelings could be reciprocated and everyone just fucked off. He licked his lips lightly as he imagined drawing his tongue over one of those nubby horns, surprising their self appointed leader. Karkat would probably start complaining until one of those horns were being lazily, though thoroughly sucked on.

“Just be quiet and enjoy it, kk,” Sollux would probably mumble smugly around the nub, letting his hands wander from the shorter troll’s shoulders and trail down his chest. He shifted slightly in his seat, his vision becoming a bit hazy as he lost himself in his daydream, his head buzzing.

Of course, on the other side of the lab, Karkat was having a lot of trouble keeping quiet, whatever he was poking around at on the computer in front of him long forgotten. Whatever force had his horns in it’s grip and felt like hands running over his chest and arms was far more interesting at the moment. It didn’t take a genius to figure out who was manipulating these faint blue and red invisible hands and, unfortunately for Karkat, he was surrounded without a single genius in the room.

He bit down on his lip, desperate to keep all moans and whimpers out of this already mortifying situation. He would admit, only to himself, that as pissed off as he was while formulating the barrage of curses and insults he would fling at Sollux later, this was far from unpleasant.

And that was going to turn into a problem, he realized as he gripped tightly to the edge of his desk. The pressure on his horns already had him struggling not to breathe too heavily, one of the invisible hands edging up his shirt, the other kneading at his thigh. A partial whine got out before he concentrated on keeping his jaw locked shut so tightly it hurt. He could feel the gaze of one or two of his companions turn toward him curiously.

Trying not to visibly shudder, and failing, Karkat strained to start typing at what he hoped came off as an angry pace. The feeling of being noticed subsided quickly, but just long enough for a strangled moan to force it’s way out as his bulge was palmed roughly, swollen and twitching against the fabric of his pants. That verbal curb stomping he was going to deliver later was rapidly being revised into a literal one as the careful grip of invisible psionic fingers popped open the button on his pants. He leaned forward, leaning his forehead against his arms and willing the rest of the lab to just disappear for the next few minutes of this glorious torture.

Sollux’s head was drooping, though still buzzing pleasantly as he envisioned it, nipping and sucking at Karkat’s neck, his hand lightly caressing the writing mass that was his friend’s bulge, looking for some sort of relief from it’s fabric prison. He could almost hear the short-tempered troll trying not to completely lose himself so early in the game. He’d keep teasing until Karkat asked for it.

“Dammit, Captor, either quit being a tease or just fuck off and let me do it,” he grinned sleepily at the idea of him getting so flustered. Sollux would then, of course, knock off the teasing and wrap his fingers around that inviting, desperate bulge. It’d probably twine around his wrist, looking for some sort of contact as he began to stroke it, probably far to slow for Karkat’s tastes.

It kept getting more and more torturous with each passing minute. Karkat couldn’t help but thrust his hips as subtly as he could into that psionic hand fondling him. He was shaking rather violently with the tremendous effort he was making not to moan or scream or make any noise in response. Of course, he was failing rather fast, self-control in regards to whatever came out of his mouth never being something he practiced. However, he was amazed by the lack of interruption from curious assholes who couldn’t mind their own god damn business.

Suddenly, he couldn’t care less about those assholes or that they currently crowded the lab.

The other invisible hand made itself busy with his nook. He groaned and buried his face deeper in his arms, wanting to get this over with as quick as possible and more eager to kick Sollux’s ass when he was through. He rocked shamelessly against the invisible hands, yanking his own hair in frustration as skillful fingered poked, prodded, and stroked at his nook. His bulge was beginning to leak bright red genetic material, reminding him there was a lot to be self conscious of when this was over with.

Sollux was biting his lip at the image, Karkat desperate for release, rocking against his hands and leaning against him, his head thrown back and all kinds of noises just spilling from him deliciously. His own breathing would be getting ragged at that point, his nose buried in that mess of black hair, between those nubby horns until Karkat was just on the edge. He’d turn his head to the side abruptly and sweep his tongue over one of those horns and then—

A loud, shaking moan ripped through the lab, followed by a quite scandalous dripping sound. All eyes were trained on Karkat’s back, Sollux snapping out of his daydream, the pleasant buzz he’d been lost in gone. He blinks himself back to reality, putting the pieces of what just happened together, the buzzing, the noises Karkat was making, how he was hunched over the desk and currently throwing a glare over his shoulder. Sollux didn’t even have the decency to be utterly mortified, instead breaking out in some nervous laughter.

Karkat, however, was seething, but by all appearances calmly closed his pants, stood up shakily, and turned towards the yellowblooded troll.

“Sollux fucking Captor, you bulgesucking _douchenozzle of EPIC PROPORTIONS!_ WHAT THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL WAS THAT?”

==> Sollux: Abscond

**Author's Note:**

> So um... it's probably glaringly obvious, but I've never written anything smutty before. I figure it's about time I get up the nerve to write and post something.


End file.
